College Flames and Cookies
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: M&M cookies and the past. 9th in Locker room loving series.
1. College Flames and Cookies

**Disclaimer: **I wish!

* * *

Chapter 1

"We need a cup of flour." Lindsay said handing Danny a measuring cup. The two were making M&M cookies Lindsay's favorite. Danny grabbed the cup from her hand and began packing the flour inside the measuring cup. "You are doing it wrong?"

"How, all you do is put the flour inside a pretty easy concept." Danny said continuing to pack the flour in.

"You don't pack flour, you scoop and level. If the flour is packed inside the cup it doesn't measure correctly."

"So I have to dump this entire cup out and start over?"

"Yes, it won't be hard." Lindsay saw Danny flick his wrist and the flour covered her face. "I can not believe you just did that, you better get this off of me and clean up my kitchen."

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?"

"Just clean it up." Danny grabbed another handful and threw it at her, "Are you kidding me?! You are just like a five year old." Danny thought she was really mad until he saw her grab a handful and fling it into his face. Of course Danny had to retaliate and so the war began, after they had used up all of the remaining flour Lindsay grabbed an egg and smirked at Danny.

"Don't even think about it Montana." Danny warned.

"Think about what?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"Throwing the egg."

"Why, can't handle what you started?" Lindsay asked pulling her arm back, but before she could let go off the egg Danny caught her arm.

"Actually I can." Danny said as Lindsay let go off the egg and laughed as it dripped down his face. Danny didn't say anything but smirked as he grabbed the bottle of oil and poured it on her head.

"You are in so much trouble now." Lindsay said grabbing the spray hose from the faucet and turning on the water. Danny soon began drenched and he tried to grab her arm but slipped in the process, and Lindsay laughed.

"Think that is funny Montana?" Danny asked pulling her down on the ground causing her to let go of the hose stopping the downpour on Danny.

"A little." Lindsay said still giggling. Danny grabbed her and kissed her, "Okay, so it is slightly less funny now." Lindsay said before kissing him again. The ringing of a phone interrupted them, and Lindsay stood up and cautiously walked over to her cell phone.

"Hello."

"Hey kiddo, I need you to come in, we got a scene."

"Okay, can you text me the address," Lindsay asked as an M&M hit her head. "And give me half an hour to shower?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks Stell." Lindsay hung up the phone and began to take off her clothes.

"What cha doing?" Danny asked enjoying the view.

"I am going to go get in the shower, but I don't want to drag our mess throughout the whole apartment."

"Or, instead of getting in the shower you could stay and entertain me." Danny said sliding on the floor to be next to her.

"I think I better shower, I wouldn't want Stella to worry. Anyways you have a kitchen to clean."

"You think I am going to clean all of this?"

"Yes, because you are the reason it looks this way, have fun." Lindsay gave Danny a kiss and walked out and Danny began cleaning up. "Danny, I think your phone is ringing." Lindsay yelled from the bathroom. Danny went to go answer it. "You better not be dragging the mess around my apartment." Danny stripped down to his boxers and went to answer his phone.

"Who called?" Lindsay asked rubbing a towel through her hair.

"Wrong number." Danny answered sounding distracted.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to finish cleaning is all." Danny said walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Danny?" Danny turned around.

"Hi Alyse," Danny said hugging his college girlfriend, "Who is this little guy?" he asked gesturing to the little boy clutching her hand.

"This is Michael."

"Hi." Danny said and the little boy shyly waved.

"Can I go play mommy?" Michael asked and when Alyse nodded he ran off to the playground and the grown ups sat down. They caught each other up on what they had been doing since the last time they had seen each other.

"Why did you really call me?" Danny asked, "You never were the type to just call someone up to talk." Danny watched as Alyse took a deep breathe.

"I think Michael might be yours."


	2. Suspicions, Secrets, and Sullivan's

**AN: **Thank you to the three lovely ladies who took the time to review it totally made my day. Beginning is a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 2

Danny really couldn't concentrate on the piece of evidence in front of him; he couldn't concentrate on anything besides what Alyse had told him.

"_What?" Danny asked shocked, this had to be come kind of joke._

"_I think Michael might be yours." She repeated, Danny just sat there._

"_How old is he?"_

"_He is about to turn 10." Danny did the math in his head, and realized that it was possible._

"_Why are you telling me this now?"_

"_He has been asking about his dad a lot lately, and I want to be able to tell him something."_

"_Did you tell him I was his dad?"_

"_No, just that you were a friend." They sat in silence watching Michael play. "I am really sorry to just spring back into your life and tell you that you might have a kid, but Hallmark doesn't have a card for this type of thing." Danny nodded and they sat in silence again. "I got to take him to a friend's house; can we talk about this later?"_

"_Sure, you have my number so just call me."_

"Danny, you okay?" Lindsay asked sitting on the table in front of him.

"Yeah I am just tired." Danny said, this was when he needed to tell her she wouldn't get mad.

"You sure?" Danny nodded, "Well Stella and Don wanted us to go to Sullivan's with them, you want to go."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Danny said not fully putting his heart in it, and Lindsay got up to leave.

"You sure you're okay, if your not we can stay at home and talk."

"I promise I'm fine."

"Okay." Lindsay said skeptically before walking out and Danny kicked himself for not telling her.

* * *

The four friends were sitting around talking, but Stella noticed that Lindsay was unusually quiet and that Danny kept drifting off into his own world. Stella convinced Lindsay to go to the bathroom with her.

"Everything okay Linds?"

"I don't know, I thought it was but then Danny started acting funny today."

"Did you get in a fight?"

"No, we were baking cookies and I got called in so I had to take a shower the next thing I know he is acting all weird."

"Who was on the phone?"

"He says it was a wrong number, but I think whoever was on the phone said something to make him act like this."

"Did you ask Danny what was bothering him?"

"Yes, he says he is just tired and I want to believe him-"

"Then believe him, until he tells you something different you just have to believe him." Stella said cutting her off.

"I guess your right."

"I know I am right, so go out there and enjoy your night off."

"Okay."

"Now let's go before some girl decides to hit on our boyfriends." Stella said laughing and they went and sat back down.

"Everything okay?" Danny whispered in her ear when she sat down.

"Yeah, we just needed to have a little girl talk." Lindsay said smiling and grabbing his hand. They stayed at the bar for a while just talking until Lindsay got tired and the four friends split up.

"Why do girls go to the bathroom together?" Danny asked as they we getting ready for bed, and Lindsay mumbled something incoherent. "Spit."

"So we can talk about boys and they can wonder why we go together."

"It works."

"Good to know." They got in bed and Lindsay snuggled up close to Danny. "I love you Montana."

"Love you too."

* * *

**AN:** Please don't hurt me I only do what the muse wants. I learned that is it is better if you don't piss off the muse. Please review. :)


End file.
